


Bi-curious

by Rasuto



Series: Curiosity [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Bisexual Male Character, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Freeform, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Het and Slash, Implied Relationships, Infidelity, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Slash, Regret, Sexual Content, Temptation, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaoi, ex-lovers, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasuto/pseuds/Rasuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edward had always felt many things for Roy Mustang, from sheer irritation to strong admiration. Those sentiments led him to feel something more for the older man.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward had always felt many things for Roy Mustang, from sheer irritation to strong admiration. Those sentiments led him to feel something more for the older man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first real attempt at slash. It probably will suck but one has to start somewhere. Please keep in mind that this story is part of a series and I have already established that Edward is in a serious relationship with Winry, as in married for four years. The relationship you see here between Roy and Ed is part of the past. I don't like using italics for flashbacks so hopefully I made enough distinction between the past and the present. 
> 
> I take all kinds of comments but if you want to troll me you better have a solid reason for doing so.
> 
> This story is unbeta'd.

Edward heard loud and clear the sounds of his shoes as he walked down the empty street. He could feel the cold seeping in through the front of the expensive pair as they flip up water with each stride he took. He grumbled, complaining about the fact that the shoes got ruined because of rain. At least he was thankful that it wasn't pouring anymore because getting his trousers wet too would just make him more irritated than he already was.

The suitcase he was carrying was starting to feel heavy as the night ensued. Its weight was beginning to bother him. Common sense told Edward that he should just go and find a reasonably-priced hotel room before they all got sold out, after all, he wasn't the only person who got stranded in Central that evening.

The blond turned on the corner of McCallister and headed over to Blue Bird Motel. It was a cheap and nice place he had found on his first pitstop during the first travel to the West. As he went down the wet sidewalk, his strides connected with neon blue and Edward looked up. He was glad that the 'No Vacancy' sign of the motel wasn't lit otherwise he would have to search for a room in the shadier parts of town. It was a good thing too because his right foot was beginning to feel damp and was starting to suck some of his body heat just like his automail leg had been doing for hours.

Ed reached the motel entrance. He grasped on the metal handle but stopped shy of pulling the door open. His golden eyes were fixed on the red letters reflected on the shiny surface.

"The Drunken Flagon," Edward muttered and a wry smile crossed his face.

Ed held on to the handle a while longer as he contemplated the neon sign through the reflection on the door. The sign was as decrepit as he remembered, even the letter 'A' was badly flickering as it did back then. Irony boomed inside his chest in the form of a sarcastic chuckle which made his hand slip from the door handle. A rueful smile followed and Ed knew he had to turn on a heel. He lifted the suitcase, and without much thought, crossed the street and entered the bar.

The air inside The Drunken Flagon was as stale as the first time he visited the place. He walked past a few men who were already wasted and sat on the first stool he found empty. Edward placed the heavy suitcase on the floor, beside him, and looked around for any suspicious characters that would be interested in his belongings before straitening up and hollering at the bartender.

The blond ordered one shot of whiskey just as he did that other time five years ago. Edward brought the cloudy-looking glass to his lips and let the amber liquid slid inside his mouth. He swallowed the liquor and hissed. "Stray Dog" tasted like gasoline but it was the finest drink available for your buck. At least the cheap whiskey warmed his insides and made him forget the cold in his lower limbs. Edward fished his golden pocket watch from the brown trenchcoat he didn't care taking off. With a quick flick of his right thumb, the dragon-detailed cover was flipped open. It was already past midnight. Ed huffed tiredly as he put the pocket watch back in its place.

"Another one." The blond said to the heavyset man with the dirty apron.

The bartender exchanged the empty glass with a full one. Ed picked it up and downed the shot, fast, the same way as with the previous one. Of course, he hissed. The liquor was downright awful but it did its job. Now that the alcohol had taken the edge off, Edward decided to stay in the bar and spend his money there instead of renting a room across the street. He could easily take the 4:30 a.m. train to South City via Rush Valley and surprise Winry with some of those doughnuts from Maggie's Crispies when he got home at 10:00 that morning.

Now that it was decided, Edward knew he had to pace himself with the drinks so he wouldn't stink so much of booze, otherwise Winry might shove the doughnuts down his throat as she brained him with a wrench.

'Winry would understand,' he reasoned —but then again— anything would go with her current state.

Ed chuckled softly as the image of his wife took his complete attention. His mind tend to drift to that evening four months ago every time his thoughts lingered on Winry.

His lovely wife somehow had found out about his past relationship with Mustang. Instead of confronting him like any normal human being would, Winry had this peculiar idea (no doubt concocted by her mentor) of making him confess about the tryst. He had been completely mortified by her actions but he knew Winry was just trying to push him, to make him uncomfortable enough so he would plead guilty to the charges placed against him. Ed had no doubt in his mind that Winry would've backed off if he had submitted to her scare tactics, but he didn't do submission well. It had been well worth it to dare her to continue with her little game. Despite the shady intentions, he found the kink quite satisfying, and turning the game against Winry even more satisfying.

Ed smirked at the memory but his amusement died out fast as the reason his wife behaved that way traversed to the front of his mind. His mouth dried almost instantly so Edward ordered another shot. He didn't hiss this time around when the liquor traveled down his throat as his insides had become accustomed to the strong spirit but his taste buds still complained about the acrid taste. Soon enough Ed begun to crave a finer liquor like the one he had tasted the first time he had a man's drink.

'Has it been a decade already?' The random thought caught him by surprise.

Of course it had been that long, and the rueful smile on his face only helped to remind him of such.

Edward begun to feel restless, just as restless as he had been that night ten years ago.

He and his brother had somehow come out alive from the Führer's mansion. One thing they learned that night was that Wrath was beyond ruthless. Having survived the chat with King Bradley had been upsetting for both but more so for Edward. Alphonse didn't have his original body so he was impervious to the taxing nature of stress. In his restlessness, Ed knew he couldn't go to sleep. He needed to unwind. The blond excused himself and left the hotel room to take a walk. He ended walking for a long while, and when he noticed this, he realized that he had walked to an entirely different part of town. When Ed had asked for directions, he discovered that he was a block away from where his crummy Commanding Officer lived.

Up to this day, Edward still didn't know what possessed him to venture to the older man's house.

 

 

 

Ed had knocked twice on the door before he begun questioning himself why he was standing in front of the Colonel's apartment. Unfortunately, the door had opened before he had a chance to come up with an answer. Edward remembered vividly how for a split second he got to witness the human side of Roy Mustang before he reverted back to his usual fastidious self.

It was more than clear that Mustang had been surprised by the impromptu visit —because it had been an impromptu visit— nothing more and nothing less.

Ed couldn't answer Roy's "what are you doing here" question but he did comment on the half full tumbler sitting on the coffee table. His had been a snarky comment, one that Mustang answered with equal snide. Of course the man had to embellish his answer with words like "little" and "child" and "not understand", words that only made him even more cantankerous that he already was. He grabbed the tumbler and drank the amber liquid til the very last drop just to spite the man.

Somehow he had managed to calm the urge to cough in front of his Commanding Officer before he made a fool of himself. Ed had expected that Roy Mustang would scold him like any normal adult would. Mustang should've gotten angry at him and he should've reprimanded him for his actions, but he didn't. Instead, he offered him a smug smile.

Mustang walked past him and grabbed the bottle of the liquor he had poured to the tumbler, a Blue Label whiskey. He also brought another tumbler along with the liquor and poured the strong spirit on both glasses.

"So you want to drink, kid?" The Colonel had said in the most insufferable voice the man could offer.

Mustang's idiosyncratic approaches always made Edward nervous, angry and confused, which translated as a dare. He always liked a good challenge, so he took the tumbler on his left hand and drank.

That night Edward learned two things. He realized that alcohol inhibited the senses more than he expected, and he also discovered —to his disadvantage— that alcohol brought to the surface deep-seated desires in those who indulged in it.

In Ed's eyes, Roy Mustang transformed from his usual fastidious self to someone worth of contemplating. Ed had already changed his opinion about the Colonel when he learned of his honorable intentions for Amestris. He had felt something stir within himself that day, this something had been vague back then but now it had taken a more defined shape under the influence of the strong spirit. Ed knew he felt admiration for the older man but he was sure that there was a strong attraction mixed in with this admiration. It must've shown on his face too because Mustang was now contemplating him, looking at him differently.

Utter shock had paralyzed Edward when Mustang leaned over the couch and claimed his lips. His breath hitched and he felt the blood drain away form his face while his heart sped. Mustang's soft hands —because they had been softer than he had ever imaged them to be— cupped the sides of his blanched face as he deepened the kiss. His tongue lapped at his quivering lips, urging them to open, and he willingly complied. It was then when the Colonel's dexterous tongue peeked in and softly caressed his own. Ed found himself breathing faster through his flaring nose and all he could do was to stare at Roy. Soon after his amber eyes became enchanted by the spell of midnight blue.

Ed had breathed a pathetic moan into Mustang's mouth when the man dug one of his hands into his braid, caressing the back of his neck until the hairs stood on end.

It had been his first kiss and he was enjoying it very much until all kinds of wrong invaded his thoughts.

His age and the Colonel's age…

His gender and the Colonel's gender…

Just days ago he had kind of admitted to loving Winry for Christ sake! He shouldn't been enjoying something so indecent, so illegal, as much as he was!

Edward had pushed Roy away, and out blind fear, he also had punched the man in the face. He had wiped the sin on the sleeve of his black coat and ran away from the place as fast as he could.

 

 

 

'Roy…' Edward thought of the older man as he brought the another shot of Stray Dog to his lips. Ed couldn't help the yearning from showing on his face as he downed the whiskey.

"Thinking about me?"

The sultry voice of Roy Mustang pierced through Edward's thoughts.

The blond blinked in surprise, thinking that the alcohol must have already gone to his brain because he was hearing voices, but he looked to his left and came across the object of his recent musings sitting next to him.

"What the hell are you doing here, bastard!" Ed spat without much thought or restraint.

"I was driving down McCallister and thought I saw my favorite subordinate walking into this bar." Roy said airily.

"Don't let Miss Riza hear you say that." Ed groused.

He looked away for a moment.

"Why are you even here?" Edward asked with mild irritation.

"I could ask you the same thing, Major."

The smug comment made the blond huff.

"The train bound for Dublith broke down so I'm stuck here… unfortunately."

"Is that so?" Ed's petulant grousing only made Roy crack a laugh.

"Shut it, Mustang!" Edward growled but he only managed to make the older man laugh at him some more.

"This is too precious…" Roy commented while he wiped a mirthful tear from the corner of his eye.

"What's too 'precious', bastard?" Ed menaced.

"The irony of the moment," Mustang said while offering Ed a wry smile. "Here you are in this place, drinking while you wait for the next available ride home, and here I am, sitting next to you just like I did back then when you missed the train for East City."

Golden orbs became appalled. The gall of the Brigadier General to bring up the past so callously.

"That was almost five years ago." Ed spat in disdain. His curt words were a reflection of how uncomfortable he was beginning to feel with the company at hand.

"That is true…" Roy concurred but his words carried certain bitterness that Ed wasn't prepared to hear.

Silence put a wedge between them.

Edward sat still, keeping his eyes fixed on the worn wooden surface of the counter. Roy made himself comfortable and ordered what Ed was having.

"Ugh! I've almost forgotten how vile this swill is." Roy griped after he drank the whiskey shot.

Probably Mustang didn't mean to sound like such a wuss with his comment, but he did. At least the comment was amusing enough since it brought a smile to Edward's face.

"C'mon Roy, you were the one who introduced me to this little gem," Ed teased. "Or are you trying to say that the almighty Flame Alchemist is becoming such a wimp that he can't even hold down a cheap drink?"

In the middle of the banter, Edward winced. He realized too late that he had called the older man by his first name. Roy became upset at Ed's mild aversion but he still found the strength to smile openly at the younger man. Still, more silence got in their way before the Brigadier General decided to vanquish it.

"You know," Mustang offered Ed an enticing smile. "I have an unopened bottle of Blue Label at home."

Edward tensed. Roy Mustang was still as bold as he had been years ago. He looked at the man and offered him a small grin.

Why wasn't he turning Roy Mustang down? A simple "no" would suffice… then why isn't he telling his Commanding Officer to piss off?

"Fine. Let's go." Edward replied without much thought.

His hasty reply surprised both of them. The Brigadier General pressed his lips into a flat line as response before standing up.

Edward stood up and dropped a few cenz on the counter. He then bent over to lift the suitcase from the floor. Ed could've sworn that the damn thing had doubled in weight since he set it on the ground… his mind drifted.

Maybe it was the weight of guilt and not the weight of the suitcase that was getting to him?

"Coming?"

Roy's sharp voice pierced through Ed's guilty conscience, making it whimper and retract to the back of his mind.

"Yeah…" Edward breathed out rather weakly.

Both men left the establishment, together.

Edward walked behind Mustang as they headed to the car. He blocked out the voice of his conscience because he didn't want to hear what it had to say. Ed didn't want to think neither. His feet were moving on their own accord, following the Brigadier General the same way as they did five years earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now this chapter is Teen and Up. I will try to post the next chapter soon. **I can tell you that Chapter 2 will be Explicit,** and hopefully the content will make a decent slash.
> 
> I will also add more tags that specify what you will read on the next chapter.
> 
> You will be the judge of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winry… will he dare cheat on her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a hot mess but, oh well! Still, you might like the interaction between Ed and Roy. **It's my first yaoi story** and I decided to include a strong/detailed lemon.
> 
> Please keep in mind that this story is part of a series and I have already established that Edward is in a serious relationship with Winry, as in married for four years. The relationship you see here between Roy and Ed is part of the past. I don't like using italics for flashbacks so hopefully I made enough distinction between the past and the present. 
> 
> I take all kinds of comments but if you want to troll me you better have a solid reason for doing so.
> 
> This story is unbeta'd.

"Excuse me!" Edward yelled as he ran through the large hallway of Central Train Station.

"Please get out of the way!" He shouted while he move around a senior couple that came out of nowhere.

Ed danced around the old couple before continuing to leave humans on his wake as he made his way to Platform #2. The blond took a moment to look at the enormous clock set in the middle of the plaza.

"No, no, no!" He whined when he realized that the train to East City was about to depart.

Edward ran as fast as he could through the sea of people gathered on the train station. When he finally got to Platform #2 was only to see the train moving away. Ed slowed his pace until he came to a full stop.

"Aw, goddamit!" Ed cursed loud enough for his voice to be carried down the empty platform.

The blond dropped the large suitcase he had carried over his shoulder and hunched over to catch some air.

It was bad. He was supposed to get on that train.

Edward had sent his belongings ahead of time to Youswell so they would arrive on time before embarking on an expedition to the Xerxes ruins. Now he would have to call Halling and let him know to keep his belongings at the inn for a while longer.

"Those bastards at Xoporor!" Ed couldn't help but to gripe.

Edward felt like kicking something with his automail leg, but instead, he just let out a long sigh. He should've seen this coming. The border line between Creta and Amestris was as convoluted as it has been four years ago. Not only did he missed the train in West City but now he missed the last available train for East City…

The blond huffed before straightening up. He ran a hand along his long bangs as he let go of anger because Edward Elric was not one to cry over split milk.

After leaving his problems behind, the blond picked up the large suitcase and headed for the taxi line.

Edward took out his wallet as he waited in line to take a cab. He grunted when he realized that he was running low on cenz. Yet another mental curse was sent to the man in charge of policing Xoporor Train Station. Begrudgingly, Edward put the wallet back in his pocket and got out of the taxi line. There was no way he could afford for both a cab and a hotel room with the money he was carrying, and he didn't want to break into the money he had stashed inside the left boot. That money was for the expedition guides waiting for him at Youswell.

Ed picked up the suitcase after letting out yet another exasperated sigh and begun walking towards downtown. The Blue Bird Motel was a ways from the train station, but as he discovered months earlier, it was a decent place to stay for your buck.

The sun was beginning to cast long shadows as it set, so Edward hastened his pace. He didn't want to be stuck in the lower part of town at nighttime unless he wanted to brawl his way out of the place. After two long blocks, Ed noticed that a car was slowing down. The car parked just a few feet ahead of him. With utmost caution, the blond stopped next to the car. The dark tinted window was lowered and Edward saw the ugly mug of his ex-Commanding Officer peeking from the interior.

"Need a lift?" Mustang asked, airily, but Edward didn't answer right away.

The chance meeting with Mustang made him become uneasy because he hadn't seen the older man since the day he left the hospital with the newly-restored Alphonse. Ed just stared blankly at Mustang, debating with himself if he should take up the offer. Truth be told, he was still a long ways from the motel, so…

"Fine, old man." Ed groused before walking towards the trunk of the car.

He cursed his luck as he waited for the Colonel to open the trunk. The blond tossed the suitcase into the trunk once it was opened then went around to the passenger's side of the car.

"Old man? I'm still in my early thirties, Edward." Roy retorted in rather offended tone when Edward entered the vehicle.

"Yeah, yeah… so sorry." Edward waived while offering Mustang a rather indifferent look. "Now, can you  _please_  take me to McCallister?"

The Colonel scowled at such childish behavior but preferred to remain silent and ignore the blond's taunting. He moved his foot from the brake to the gas pedal and sped away.

"I thought you were in the West." Roy said as he looked at Edward.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" The blond squeaked, pointing a distressed finger at the road.

Mustang looked ahead and noticed he was about to collide with an incoming car but he quickly maneuvered his car out of harm's way.

"Geez!" Edward cried out while he peeled himself from the seat of the car. "You still don't know how to drive?"

"I had it under control." The Colonel snapped back. "So why are you here in Central?" He asked, changing the subject.

Edward gave the man a flat stare before answering. "I was heading to East City but I missed the train."

 _"_ _Oh?"_

"What!" Edward grouched. He didn't like the insinuating tone of the older man.

"Couldn't keep yourself away from your mechanic?" Mustang replied and almost sniggered.

Right on cue, Ed became flustered, making the Colonel burst out laughing at his expense.

Ed snorted. "I was  _heading_  to Youswell,  _bastard!_ I'm going to the ruins of Xerxes to check the hieroglyphs at the main temple."

"So you're not going to visit Miss Rockbell on your way there?" Roy kept teasing.

"No!" Ed shifted uncomfortably on the leather seat. He even crossed his arms in front of his chest to let the older man know how uncomfortable he was about the current subject.

Edward could tell that the Colonel was looking at him from the corner of his eye. The bastard was studying him, wondering why he had exploded the way he did.

"Trouble in paradise?" Roy couldn't help but to ask.

Edward glared at the Colonel because he knew  _that_  question was coming.

"McCallister is up ahead," he replied instead.

Mustang turned to the right, as Edward had so annoyingly pointed out. The drive across the next two blocks had been silent until Edward told the Colonel to pull over.

"The Blue Bird Motel?" The older man said as he looked up at the bright neon sign.

"It's a nice and cheap motel." Edward replied airily as he got off the car.

He went around the back of the car and this time Roy had popped the trunk open before he had a change to nag him about it. He took the suitcase out and closed the trunk then went around the driver's side, standing mere inches away from the older man.

"Thank you for the lift." Ed said with a wide grin. He then turned around and walked towards the motel entrance.

"Wait, Edward." Roy called as he was about to push the door open.

Ed turned around and approached the car with mild annoyance.

"What is it, Colonel?" He spat with some irk.

"Let's get some drinks." Roy replied as he pointed to the establishment on the other side of the street.

Ed looked at the sign, "The Drunken Flaggon", shone in red letters.

"You're kidding me." Ed spat, thinking that the place looked as trashy as its name.

"C'mon!" Roy encouraged. "For old times sake."

The Colonel's words dug out old memories about the time he first had a drink with the older man. Ed inadvertently licked his lips as he remembered the heated kiss between them.

A tender smile spread across Mustang's face. "I take that as a yes?"

"Whatever." Edward rolled his eyes before looking away as he tried to conceal the fierce blush he was sporting.

 

 

 

"You're awfully quiet."

Edward looked at the older man when the words finally made it past his ears. He had been staring blankly at moving scenery for a while, too immersed in his own world to even realize that Mustang was speaking to him.

Ed noticed a slight tension in Roy's brow.

"We can go back if you want to."

"It's fine, bastard." Ed muttered, averting his eyes back to the moving scenery.

But was it fine? Probably not, yet there he was, heading to Mustang's place. Ed was still mildly shaken from encountering Roy at the bar they had once entered together some odd years ago. Was their encounter pure coincidence? Was it fate? A proper answer didn't matter because his curiosity always got the better of him.

Ed glanced at Mustang. The older man kept his midnight eyes trained on the road but Ed could still see from profile that he was scowling. The rigid expression perturbed Edward, so he escaped back to the outside scenery.

Both remained quiet for the rest of the trip.

Thankfully, they were just five minutes away from Mustang's apartment so the overwhelming silence didn't smother them. The older man parked in his assigned spot on the side of the road. When Roy turned the ignition off, Edward could've sworn that the coils had gone off like an alarm, warning him of what could happen inside the apartment if he got out of the car.

His heart begun beating faster and his stomach was tied into knots from uncertainty… just like that other time.

Ed remembered that he had have quite a lot to drink too. Stray Dog really did as the label warned. He also remembered that Mustang had been just as drunk as he was. Now that he thought about it, someone must've been watching over them because they made it to Roy's place in one piece, especially since the older man wasn't very responsible behind the wheel.

They had staggered through three flight of stairs and surpassed four attempts at unlocking the front door only to flop on the ample leather couch. This time around there was no staggering or failed attempts at opening a simple door but there was the deafening steps of two men that were gambling with fate.

Mustang entered the apartment first. When Ed entered he immediately noticed that nothing had changed much inside the apartment, in fact, it looked exactly the same as it did five years ago… well, that wasn't exactly true. The mood back then was different than it was at the moment.

 

 

 

The Colonel had said that he needed to go to the bathroom. Ed had ignored the comment because he had been too busy trying to stop his head from spinning. The blond realized that the alcohol was going to his head so he stood up from the couch. He took the opportunity that Mustang was still in the bathroom to stroll around the living room. He went to a side table that had a bunch of picture frames scattered on the surface. Ed noticed that most of the frames had pictures of "Team Mustang" with the exception of two. There was an overly-ornate picture frame that had the Colonel posing alongside a heavyset woman with dark wavy hair. Edward carefully studied the picture. He noticed that the woman in the photograph used to be quite beautiful when she was younger and he also noticed that there was a physical resemblance to Mustang especially in the narrow shape of their eyes. The other picture frame that was different from the others. It had a photograph of the Colonel and Mr. Hughes. The uniforms they wore in the picture looked like the ones issued at the academy. Ed picked up the frame to take a closer look. Both Mustang and Hughes looked so young…

"And so full of hope…" He muttered bittersweetly.

The blond set the picture frame back in place just as he felt his heart sink in from guilt.

"Handsome fellow, don't you think?"

Edward turned around and saw Roy walking towards him. He carried a conceited smile with him as he traversed the room.

Ed smirked.

"Yeah, I guess… I can definitely see why Mrs. Hughes fell for Mr. Hughes. He was quite the looker." He bantered.

"Charming as always,  _kid_." Roy retorted behind a snort.

"I'm  _hardly_  a kid." Ed scoffed.

"I can see that." Roy said with leering eyes and Edward cheeks went hot.

Mustang laughed heartily as he walked towards the liquor cabinet. He took two glasses from the left side and a bottle of whiskey from the other. The Colonel poured a decent amount of liquor onto both glasses and brought them with him after putting the whiskey away.

Mustang now stood inches away from the blond.

"Who would've known that Edward Elric would grow up to be such a dashing young man." Roy said as he handed one glass to the flustered young man.

"Now I don't need to crane my neck to see you eye to eye." He added just to spite Edward, yet there was deeper meaning to the words he had conveyed.

 

 

 

"You're more than welcome to sit down, Ed." The Brigadier General said as he took off his black coat.

Edward flinched when he heard the silky voice. He had been so lost in thought that he forgot where he was in. After some initial hesitation, Ed nodded and headed over to the leather couch.

'Dammit…' Edward cursed inwardly as he became enveloped in the luxurious caress of the leather couch.

He looked around the living room while Roy hanged his coat on the racket. Everything was exactly as before even the warm temperature inside the apartment was as enticing as it had been back then. Ed was caught by surprise when he saw Roy standing next to him.

"Your coat." Mustang prompted as he extended a hand.

Edward stared blankly at Roy before realizing that the man had actually spoken to him. He looked down realized he hadn't taken his brown coat off when he sat down. Embarrassed, Ed scrambled to his feet and took the coat off, handing it to Mustang as he hid the embarrassment behind a sheepish grin.

Mustang smiled bittersweetly but said nothing in return.

Edward sat down when the older man left his side to put the coat on the rack. He hid behind his long bangs to hide the mortification he was feeling.

What was he doing there?

It was so obvious that he was uncomfortable being in the company of Roy Mustang because he was starting to act stupid. Why the older man was putting up with his antics was beyond his comprehension.

The Brigadier General didn't return to his side, instead he headed to the kitchen. Ed could hear the faint clattering of glasses and ice.

 _'_ _Does he think I'm in need of a drink?_ _'_

The unpleasant supposition was confirmed when Roy reappeared in the living room with two tumblers filled with ice.

"Blue Label tastes better when chilled." The Brigadier General mentioned as he walked past Edward.

"Yeah, of course!" Ed dismissed the statement with a forced laugh.

A slight tremble crept over his body when he heard Roy break the seal of the whiskey bottle. He got a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as past and present danced together in sinful communion.

 

 

 

"Thanks." Ed had replied rather meekly since he lacked the courage to express himself properly.

Mustang had offered a warm smile in return. He took a step back and sat next to the nervous blond. There was a huge gap between Edward and the Colonel but the blond could've sworn that the piece of furniture was encroaching on them.

"So what's in Xerxes?" The Colonel asked, smirking as he looked at Ed from the corner of his dark eyes.

Ed felt relieved. The man was just looking for a conversation… right? Ed shook his head, pushing away any outrageous thoughts from his over active mind.

"I found some interesting symbols in one of the catacombs under Table City that reminded me of something I saw back in Xerxes that time you sent me and the Major to meet with Maria Ross." Ed explained, forcing his thoughts on the neutral subject.

"So you think that Xerxes' influence also expanded to the far West?" Mustang asked with interest.

"Yeah… it looks that way." Edward's smile grew wide.

"You know…" The Colonel changed his tone. "Your findings can really benefit the military."

Ed immediately frowned. "Is that all you can think of, bastard?"

"Your help can definitely help build a better future for Amestris." Roy replied candidly.

The blond looked away with a petulant scowl. He understood well where Mustang was going with his little speech… but to join the military? He had promised his loved ones that he wasn't going to be collared by the militia anymore.

"You know were I stand." His answer was short and to the point.

"Ed…"

The way his name came out of Roy's mouth sounded completely casual but he had seen the nostalgia written on his face. He kept staring and noticed how the light hit the older man in the right places. Roy Mustang was an attractive man regardless of age. A flash of a different time rushed to the front of Edward's mind, with Mustang sitting in the same exact place as he did that night when they first kissed.

His cheeks became heated with the thought. It had been too late to hide his reaction from the older man. The Colonel was undoubtedly looking at him with an intense gaze. The look was so disarming that Edward hid his face in his hand. He could feel Roy smirking at him and he hated himself for it.

 _"_ _So?"_

The intonation of the word riled Ed almost instantly. He peeled the hand away from his face.

" _What,_  bastard?" Edward retorted.

"Are you going to stop in Resembool on your way to Xerxes?"

What an annoying man!

"Ugh!  _That_  again!" Ed growled. "It's  _none_  of your goddamed business!"

Roy tilted his head to one side. "Isn't  _she_  your fiancée?"

Edward felt a flush in his face.

"Um… no!" He stammered. "What the fuck— Where did you get that idea?"

The Colonel laughed heartily. "Relax, Ed." He took a sip of whiskey. "I just assumed that you both were engaged, after all it's what's everyone expecting to happen."

 _"_ _What!"_

"So you're not engaged?" Mustang looked confused, even a little worried, but he dismissed it with a fond smile.

 _"_ _Hell no!"_ Edward snapped back.

His throat went instantly dry. He picked up the glass and chugged the entire contents down his throat.

"Slow down." The older man warned. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Ed coughed then glared at Roy.

"Whatever."

There was a tense pause between them.

"Does it bother you that much?" Roy asked, picking back the subject of Edward's love life.

The blond flinched at the question and averted his golden gaze to the wooden floor. For a moment there, Edward pondered if he should open up to the man. He took a slow, unsteady breath, and finally confessed.

"It's expected of me to marry Winry, after all, everyone have always seen us as childhood sweethearts of sorts… but…" Ed answered, forcing his voice to be neutral. "But that's not fair."

Roy was shocked by the revelation.

"I was under the impression that you love her." He said in all honesty but the statement only made Ed feel more torn than he already was.

"I  _do_  love her… but I'm not ready to get settled."

Ed looked at Roy with a weary gaze for a few moments.

"You know more than anyone else that we've been through hell and back, that I only lived for restoring Al to his original body…"

His trembling voice faded to nothing. He took a moment to collect himself.

"Now it's different." Ed continued, "Al is back to normal and were finally happy…" His golden eyes became wistfully distant. "We're finally free to live like normal people…"

"I think I understand." Mustang said behind a warm smile.

Ed hadn't noticed when the Colonel had shifted closer to him but he definitely froze when he felt Roy's hand on his knee. Suddenly Ed remembered to inhale.

Mustang was only trying to comfort him, so why was the simple gesture unearthing all those deep seated feelings he had cast to the deepest recesses of his mind? Was this even happening?

"Why did you kiss me?" Ed asked hesitantly, it had been something that was eating at him since the day he ran away from that apartment.

It was clear that Mustang wasn't expecting such question.

"Will you slug me again if I give you the answer?"

Edward turned a few shades of red. He hadn't meant to punch Mustang in the first place. His had been a pathetic reaction to sentiments that he had never experienced before.

"I promise I won't." Ed replied with a sheepish grin.

"I'll take your word." The Colonel smiled.

Roy shifted even closer to Ed, which made him become even uneasier than he already was.

"You fascinate me, Edward Elric."

It had been a simple statement but one that carried a tremendous impact. Edward's eyes went wide and his body trembled with shock.

The hand that touched his knee traveled upwards and was now cupping a side of his face. Mustang leaned over and got so close that Ed felt the whiskey-laced breath ghosting over his flushed face, raising goose bumps where the Colonel's breath met with his skin.

"A truly remarkable man… and so goddamn beautiful…" Roy added as he pressed his lips against the blond's.

 

 

 

"You're spacing out again." The Brigadier General mentioned in a clipped tone as he handed Ed the chilled glass.

Edward dismissed the comment with a grumble and yanked the drink away from the older man's hand. He gulped the entire contents without much thought and almost coughed in the process. The blond clenched the empty glass in his hands and looked back over to the clock on the far end of the living room. He kept his eyes fixed on the damn thing hoping that time would move faster if he kept his eyes on the handles.

Ed could still feel Roy's presence standing next to him. The man was supposed to hand him the goddamed drink and sit down but he didn't. Begrudgingly, Edward looked up to see Roy staring down at him. There was yearning written all over those midnight eyes of his… a yearning that made Ed shiver. His heart skipped a beat when Mustang broke his stance to grab his empty glass and set it on the table. The Brigadier General also placed his barely touched drink on the table.

Ed felt his face hot so he hid behind his long bangs to conceal the blushing. He felt heat radiate to other parts of his body and he trembled. He glanced up and noticed that Roy's dark blue eyes practically burned with forbidden passion, one that had been simmering for years… five years to be exact.

The desire in burning in Mustang's eyes changed something within himself, but before he could acknowledge the latent sentiment, Roy made a bold move. He stroked Ed's long bangs then caressed his strong jaw. The heated contact made the blond catch his breath.

Before Edward could even blink, the Brigadier General was already pushing him down on the couch. The strong ivory body rapidly brought down most of Ed's resistance.

"Roy…" Ed breathed meekly.

Why the hell wasn't he fighting back? Did he wanted this to happen?

The Brigadier General slowly neared his lips to Ed's until he softly united them in a gentle kiss. Roy licked the blond's lip in a way that made Ed gasp. Their tongues met, like a jolt of electricity, and Roy grunted to keep from wantonly moaning at the sinful taste.

Mustang pulled back, gently pulling at blond's lower lip when separating, and he looked deeply into Ed's hazy eyes.

"I want to be greedy," Roy confessed in a sinful whisper. "I want to steal you away from your wife and make you mine tonight."

Edward gazed in silence at his ex-lover. He was torn. Part of him knew just how wrong this was but the other part —the darker part of him— did not want to stop.

The parallels with that other time were simply uncanny.

 

 

 

Edward couldn't had helped the shivers that were running throughout his body as the Colonel thrusted his tongue into his welcoming mouth. They had been teasing each other for a few minutes now, lapping at each other's mouth and pulling at each other's lips as desire built within their bodies. They separated from the heated kiss and Ed gazed at Mustang. There was wanton in those dark eyes of his but there was also a glint of caution.

"You  _do_  know what you're doing?"

"What?" Edward snapped back at Roy's comment.

The older man stared at Ed and shook his head. "What I meant is if you've been intimate before."

Such bold statement made the blond redden and become mortified almost at the same time.

"Yes. I've had sex before. Happy?" Ed chewed his response.

"Interesting…" Mustang exclaimed before a mischievous smile grew on his face. "Miss Rockbell is a lucky woman."

Ed knew that the Colonel was just trying to pry into his personal life, and for once, he was going to let him.

"Who said it was Winry?" Edward answered with a cocky smile, knowing very well that the response was not one the older man expected.

"You're full of surprises." Roy said after the initial shock.

"Yeah, I guess I am." The blond teased before he pressed himself against the Colonel, pinning him to the couch with the weight of his body.

Mustang let the blond straddle his hips. He brought the young man close to him and their lips joined together in another charged kiss. They didn't waste anytime this time around. Edward unbuttoned Roy's shirt and vest while Roy untied the younger man's hair from the high ponytail he was wearing. Ed moaned into Mustang's mouth when the older man dug his fingers on the long locks as they cascaded around their faces. The Colonel caressed his nape until the hairs on his hair stood on end. It was an erogenous region that Edward didn't know he had until that night over three years before when Roy first touched him so sensually. The Colonel's enticing touches were making Edward loose his head. He begun grinding his hips slowly against Roy's groin.

"You little shit…" Roy whispered hotly when he broke the kiss. "Let's take this to the bedroom." He added as he thrusted his hips upwards neatly pressing his bulge against the blond.

Edward gasped at the sensation. His cheeks became hot as he realized how big the Colonel's cock was.

"Impressed?" Roy smirked when he noticed Ed's reaction.

"You better make it worth my while." Ed scoffed in response.

 

 

 

"I missed you so much." The Brigadier General whispered to Edward's ear, making the blond focus back on the present.

Ed didn't say anything in return as his mind was currently engaged in a tug of war between his feelings for Roy, who had been his lover; and for Winry, who was his wife and also—

Mustang capture Edward's full attention when he unfastened the blond's ponytail. He could feel golden locks draping all over his back and shoulders, leaving him fully exposed and vulnerable to the older man. Roy dug his fingers on the luscious locks, making Edward hum in pleasure as he indulged in the sinful touch. The older man knew him too well for his own good.

Why hasn't he stopped Roy?

The entire foundation of their current relationship was being threatened by his inability to say "no" to the Brigadier General. Did he really want this? It had been Ed who decided to break up with Roy five years ago after realizing that there was no romantic future with the older man. Ed knew his decision had been one-sided, and Roy —good ol' Roy— accepted his decision with nobility. When Edward decided to join the military, it was decided that they would keep their relationship strictly professional… even if yearning sometimes got in the way.

Another layer of Ed's fragile resistance was shed when Mustang palmed his groin. He closed his eyes and his mouth hung partially open when Roy begun exciting him into a full erection.

"Roy…" The blond gasped as he curled into Mustang's body.

"Let's take this to bed." The Brigadier General murmured into Ed's ear as he rubbed him.

Edward shot his eyes open. Mustang had spoke the words he had been dreading since he walked inside the apartment. Out of nowhere, an image of Winry appeared in his mind's eye that made him wince.

Winry… will he  _dare_  cheat on her?

Ed focused his attention back to the handsome man leaning over him. There was no denying that he had been fantasizing about being intimate with Roy Mustang. He been desiring for such encounter ever since Winry had imitated Roy four months ago. Just thinking about the kinky encounter was enough to send a wave of pleasure to his groin, and just thinking that he could experience the real thing with Mustang right now made his anus pulsate with lust.

His primal instincts were coaxing him, urging him to let Roy take him and to claim him like he did the first time they were intimate.

That time they had made it from the living room to the bedroom. They had even left a trail of clothing in their wake.

 

 

 

Edward had stopped Roy a few times in the hallway, pushing Mustang against the walls so he could place teasing kisses on his neck or to bite his strong jaw or to whisper lewd words to his ears. Once they reached the bedroom, Roy pushed the blond to the mattress were they continued with the rough foreplay but the Colonel quickly overpowered Ed when he placed a powerful thigh between the younger man's legs. Edward tried to get Roy off him but their strength was equally matched by the size of their bodies. The Colonel managed to pin the Ed's hands over his golden head and smirked in victory.

"I want you… I want to bury myself in you…" Roy confessed, making Edward become red.

A snort came from behind Ed's flustered face. "You want to fuck me, huh?"

The Colonel laughed heartily at the crude comment. Roy leered at Edward and he shifted the hold on the blond's grip from two hands to one hand.

"Fuck you?" Roy pinched a perked nipple, making Ed moan in pleasure.

"Yes, I want to fuck you." Roy whispered hotly to the blond's ear.

The Colonel let go of Ed's hands and moved down the tanned body. He dragged his tongue across the already sensitive nub only to flick at it with the tip of his tongue as he moved away from it.

"Fu—ck!" Edward garbled and felt his cock twitch in the prison of his shorts.

Ed's mouth hung open in pleasure as the Colonel gave the same treatment to the other nipple. Instead of flicking at the pert flesh, Roy decided to tease this nipple by nipping at it. Edward couldn't help but to arch at the pained pleasure that Mustang made him feel.

Roy leaned on his hind legs and had a look of satisfaction painted on his face while he observed the rustled beauty laying before him. Ed was flushed and panting, making the Colonel smirk. His midnight eyes traveled down and noticed the tent the blond was sporting.

"Eager, aren't we?" Roy teased as he palmed the full erection.

He was now taking hold of Edward's cock. Edward grinned when he noticed that the older man was impressed at his size and girth but the grin turned to a gasp once the Colonel begun rubbing his hardened member through the thin layer of cotton. Ed squirmed underneath Mustang and bucked as he touched him. Suddenly, the blond took Roy's hand away from his dick.

"Stop teasing." The blond said as he begun pulling down his shorts.

Ed was now completely naked and welcoming. Roy noticed that a clear pearl of precum had risen from flared tip so he grabbed the cock and smeared the precum around the swollen head with the pad of his thumb. Edward moaned loudly and bucked again from the intense sensation coursing through his member.

Mustang was relentless. He begun pumping Ed, fast.

Edward threw his head back on the bed and completely indulged in the coaxing. He couldn't remember when was the last time that someone touched him like that. Ed could feel more tightness around his lower region and he knew he could come if the Colonel kept stoking him like he was.

"Roy, stop."

The older man complied but there was some worry marked on his face. Edward smiled, letting Roy know that everything was alright.

Edward shifted on the bed and got up into a kneeling position right in front of the visibly aroused Colonel. Edward palmed Roy's clothed erection as he looked intently into his midnight eyes. It was somewhat strange to look at Mustang at eye level since Ed had been accustomed to look at him from a much lower angle, nonetheless, he did so with confidence. The blond placed a chaste kiss on Roy's lips.

"I can't wait any longer, Roy." Ed said as he pulled down the Colonel's underwear from the elastic band, making the large cock bob once it was freed from the constraining underwear.

"I want you to fill me with this." The blond whispered lewdly into Mustang's ear as he slowly pumped the long shaft.

Roy had remained still, only the rise in his breathing let Edward know that he was relishing on the touch. Roy broke the delightful contact when he took Ed's hand away from his penis. The Colonel kept to himself as he got off the bed. He only kept staring at Edward's feline eyes as he took the underwear off, finally exposing his full nudity to the young man.

Edward blushed fiercely as he stared at Roy's very impressive member. Some trepidation flooded his mind as he contemplated the sobering fact that Roy was going to penetrate him with that huge penis. He definitely wasn't looking forward to the initial pain while his rectum accommodated such length and girth but the prospect of a good fuck was definitely worth the momentary discomfort… besides, he had always wanted to finish what had been started three years earlier.

Mustang moved and went to the bathroom. When he came back he brought a black bottle and a condom with him. Edward grumbled that the older man was prepared for any occasion but the Colonel dismissed the complaint.

Mustang stood at the base of the bed.

"Are you  _sure_  you want this?" He asked again.

"Do  _you_  want this?" Ed countered with the same question.

Ed got his answer when Roy got on the bed.

The Colonel was kneeling in front of the young man when suddenly he decided to part his legs, offering better access and a better view to Roy.

"You sure waste no time, Fullmetal." Roy teased, making Edward snort at the playful banter.

"I always live life to the fullest, Colonel Useless."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Roy smirked as he laid the black bottle and the condom next to him.

In the midst of the banter, the older man shifted closer to the blond. The way that Roy looked at the his body made Ed quite uneasy but then again many lines were being crossed that night. Roy leaned over Ed and captured the blond's lips in a tender kiss, one that soon deepened when he enticed the younger man to part his mouth as he ran the tip of his tongue across Ed's upper lip.

Edward was getting impatient so he wrapped his arms around Mustang's broad back and brought him closer. He rolled his hips against Roy's and the contact drew a low moan out of the older man. Mustang broke away from Ed's grasp and sat on his hind legs. He grabbed the black bottle and unscrewed the cap, setting it next to the condom. He let a generous amount of the clear liquid flow to the fingers of his left hand then worked the substance around his fingers as he stared intently at the aroused blond laying before him. He screwed the cap back on the bottle and laid it back on the bed. Roy brought the glistening fingers to the Edward's eager entrance and rubbed a slick finger over the puckered hole. He massaged and moistened the skin, preparing it for what it was going to come.

"Must you be such a tease?" Ed whined breaking the Colonel's concentration with the petty complaint.

"Patience is a virtue, Ed." He retorted, expecting that Edward would scoff at the comment.

When Ed began to pout, it was then that Roy pushed one of the slick fingers inside the young man. Edward couldn't help but to groan from the sudden intrusion.

"I thought you wanted me to rush things." Roy mocked smugly.

Edward felt like sneering, but he didn't, instead he offered the older man a smug smile of his own, surprising him with the gesture.

Roy took the gesture as compliance so he begun pumping that finger in and out of the young man. Ed moaned, relishing on the sensation of the welcomed intrusion, but he wanted more. He begun relaxing his inner muscles so that Mustang could open him more. Apparently the Colonel understood his intentions because he added yet another finger into the tight cavity. Ed groaned but didn't complain about the new intrusion. The blond closed his golden eyes as Roy pumped the fingers in and out, concentrating on the thrusting while he prepared himself for an even bigger intrusion. Edward felt the man crook his fingers and begun massaging his anterior wall. It took a few attempts but Roy finally managed to find Ed's prostate. Edward bucked when Roy reached the correct spot. He even went as far as to move his hips on his own accord, finger fucking himself with each roll of the hips.

Roy retracted the fingers from his body.

"Be patient," he chastised when Edward complained. "I still need to loosen you some more."

Roy was about to bury the same two fingers into Ed when the blond stopped him.

"No, don't. I'm good. I like some resistance." The blond grinned and Roy looked at him in disbelief.

The Colonel didn't know that Ed had a kink for pain. Edward had come to the conclusion that the kink had something to do with all the years he had been wearing automail…

"Ok…" Roy had agreed with some hesitation but he still fetched the condom from the bed. "I'm not going to stop." He added as he broke the foil packaging.

"I don't want you to stop." Ed reassured the man.

The Colonel offered him a small smile in response then proceeded to wrap the rubber sheath on his cock.

Edward quietly watched the man prepare for the encounter. He parted his mouth in anticipation when the Colonel rubbed a generous amount of lubricant all over his sheathed member. Roy put the cap back on and tossed the bottle and the torn foil to the far side of the bed then positioned the head of his cock at Ed's puckered entrance. He glanced up and saw the anticipation on Edward's lust-filled eyes, and with that cue, he pushed forward.

Edward's mouth slowly hung open as he threw his head back because the pressure from the intrusion begun to hurt. He shut his eyes close as he willed his muscles to relax and conform to the girth of Roy's cock. Mustang was unrelenting, just as he had warned. Roy kept pushing in, forcing his member to slowly but steadily push past Ed's tight —very tight— sphincter. The blond was scrunching his face. The pain was much more than he anticipated and he was regretting not letting Roy prep him like he had offered. Ed put up with the pain and thankfully Mustang had finally punched through the resistance. The blond couldn't help but to let out a loud moan as he felt his insides become filled with such large dick. A wave of pained pleasure shot from his filled cavity and up his spine only run back down and pool on his lower abdomen. The sensation made his own penis twitch in excitement.

Roy waited until Ed felt comfortable enough with the intrusion.

The blond moved his hips on his own accord letting Mustang know that he was prepared to be fucked into oblivion. The Colonel pulled back and pushed back in slowly at first. There was still some pain but it had receded to a throb. Whatever lube Roy used on him worked wonders because he barely felt any burning from his outstretched muscles. Ed felt Roy change the pace, loosening him with shallow thrusts.

Edward writhed under the older man, loving the penetration. Roy's length and girth sent pleasured chills throughout his spine and to his weeping cock. Ed wanted to feel the satisfying pleasure that deep penetration offered but he had to be patient. He was secretly thankful that the man hadn't moved at a fast pace yet since it gave him an opportunity to adjust. When Edward felt loose enough, he started moving his hips colliding with Mustang's inward thrusts. The motion urged Roy to go even deeper and embed himself to the hilt. Mustang shifted some of his weight to his upper arms raising and pinning Ed's hips as he leaned over the moaning blond. Ed brought Mustang even closer and devoured his lips as he plunged his tongue into the older man's eager mouth. Edward moaned into the hot cavity when Roy moved, deepening the penetration.

"Fuck me hard." Edward breathed into Roy's mouth as he slowly became undone.

Edward threw his head back again when he felt the increase in speed and depth, and he cried out in utter ecstasy when Roy changed the trajectory of his thrusts to put pressure against his prostate as he rubbed hard against it. The blond begun to feel lightheaded from all the moaning and panting he was doing but he couldn't help himself. Roy Mustang sure did know how to please a body. Ed didn't know when he brought a hand to his weeping cock but he was jerking himself off to the pace set by the older man.

"Oh god, Roy—! Ah!" Ed garbled as he felt his release fast approaching.

The Colonel increased the pace and was now grunting. It was clear to Ed that he wanted to come almost at the same time as him—

"Fuck!" Ed cried out as he arched.

Edward clenched around Mustang's cock as the spasms from his release ran their course. He welcomed the spurts of semen that now coated his hand and the dark blond hairs under his navel. Ed knew that his spasming rectum was going to trigger Roy soon and a few seconds after the older man shot his essence into the condom. Roy crumbled onto Ed's body and Ed was sure that he felt his spilled semen between their flushed bodies. Both panted in complete silence until Roy slipped out of Ed. It was only then that the Colonel rolled away from Edward and laid next to him. He moved close to Ed and held him close as their sated bodies rested.

"Now what?" Mustang had asked breaking the quiet surrounding them with the ominous question.

Edward looked at the older man square in the eye.

"I don't know." He had replied in all honesty.

 

 

 

It had been too soon to know. For Edward, it had been the completion of something that Mustang had started years ago when he still was the Fullmetal Alchemist. All he knew at the moment was that he wanted to experience Roy Mustang, and he did, but the tryst did open possibilities that he had never contemplated before.

Five years ago, he did try to make a relationship work, to see if it was something more than just a fixation for his Commanding Officer.

Right now Ed torn, torn between what he had and what he wanted. He was married to his childhood sweetheart who he truly loved. He was also entering another chapter of his adult life, one that he couldn't have had if it wasn't for Winry. Edward Elric had definitely settled down but the random encounter with the Brigadier General had shaken him to his foundation. Inner desires had taken over his common sense because at a subconscious level Ed did love what he had going with Roy…

But in the end, it was desire and it was an urge to relive a past that wasn't meant to be.

The blond knew that he would let everybody down —including himself— if he allowed to be swayed by sinful desire.

"Roy, please just stop." Ed said as he pulled away the hand that was rubbing him.

The Brigadier General stopped as asked. Edward turned his face away in regret when he saw Mustang's saddened expression.

Edward felt terrible. He shouldn't have let the older man get that far with him —hell— he shouldn't have taken up the invitation in the first place!

"I'm sorry…" Edward mumbled. "It was a mistake to have come here."

The blond hid his guilty face from the older man.

"Why did you come here?" Roy demanded, and he bellowed when he didn't hear an answer.

Mustang's angered tone made Edward flinch. What could he say to Roy besides that he made a terrible mistake? He didn't want to hurt his feelings by confessing that he was acting on pure lust—

"It was a mistake…" Ed repeated, still hiding his face in his hands.

Tears burned Roy's eyes, yet he refused to shed them.

"I don't believe you."

Ed looked up and saw Roy glaring at him. His stare made him feel wretched and evil. Ed was about to apologize some more when suddenly Mustang threw his arms around him and pulled him into a crushing hug.

That foolish bastard…

Edward's eyes welled up as Roy held onto the embrace and he shed those tears when the older man placed a tender kiss on his temple.

"I don't want to let you go…" Roy's voice faded to nothing and Edward's heart broke.

He sobbed through clenched teeth, already hating the callous blow he had to deal to Roy…

"Winry's pregnant."

That simple sentence burned the older man like acid.

Roy stiffened at first, too shocked to even breathe, but rage quickly took over his feelings. He grabbed Ed by the shirt and shook him roughly.

"I'm sorry…" Edward whispered and wondered if he was about to get punched.

Mustang let go of Ed when realized that he was over-reacting but pain had stung his heart and clouded his better judgment. He buried his hands on his hair and led out a weary sigh. Roy didn't immediately look at the younger man, but when he did, a gleam of tears and sorrow shimmered in his midnight eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you…" Edward said behind his long bangs as he hid the wretched guilt.

Roy's eyes lowered as his heart tightened from deep pain.

"I know…" He said in a raspy voice.

Roy gazed at Ed as he saw the younger man's inner struggle and he felt guilty all of a sudden. He would not push Ed into something he would regret.

His time with Edward Elric was over.

"Congratulations, Ed." Roy smiled bittersweetly. "How far along is your wife?"

Ed felt his heart sting at Roy's congratulatory words but he deserved the pain for his callous actions.

"Winry's four months pregnant." Ed answered, forcing his voice to be neutral.

Some of the brightness in Roy's eyes dimmed as he smiled sadly.

Silence enveloped the room and Edward took the opportunity to redress.

"She knows about us…" Ed confessed while he was gathering his hair into a ponytail.

Ed glanced over his shoulder and saw a sorrowful look on Roy's midnight eyes. His heart stung again but he welcomed the pain because that's the least he deserved for hurting such wonderful man with his ill-timed confessions.

"I'll be on my way now." The blond said while he picked up the large suitcase.

Edward walked to the front door, stopping a few inches shy of the wooden door.

"I'll report back to you at the end of next month, as scheduled."

Roy didn't say anything in return.

Edward swallowed hard as he opened the door. He glanced over once more before leaving the apartment.

 

OOO

 

Edward couldn't sleep. The nasty mixture of guilt and regret was making his stomach ill. He almost cheated on his lovely wife with the man that he owe so much to… what a colossal moron! Ed now wondered if the encounter at the bar had been ill-fated. It really didn't matter anymore. Things were done and said… and there was no turning back. Roy was an honorable man and Edward was sure that their work relationship wasn't going to be affected by his poor choices, at least he hoped that would be the case. One thing Ed was sure of, he was going to let Winry know what transpired tonight because he didn't want lies and deceit get in the way of their new family.

 

OOO

 

Roy didn't know how long he sat on the couch and he didn't know for how long he had been swimming in tears. Chance had made him turn to McCallister earlier that evening but that didn't justify his compulsion to follow Ed into the bar. Only one answer came to mind: yearning. He had yearned for the blond's company.

His current heartbreak could've been avoided if hadn't crossed the line with the young man ten years ago. But how could he not? The golden boy with feline eyes was begging to be kissed! Any normal human being would've never crossed the line like he did but Roy wasn't ordinary. He himself had done much more than kissing adults at an even younger age than Edward. Was he influenced by his environment? Maybe, but it was because of his promiscuity that he knew what young Edward felt… for him. Back then, Roy would've never thought that he was going to taste such forbidden fruit a few years later. He indulged the nineteen year old with what he wanted. Roy knew very well that Ed was at that age where he just wanted to experiment, so he had expected that their tryst would be a one time deal… but Ed stayed. The trivial affair transformed into a full relationship and for the first time in his life, Roy felt a kindred connection with another human being. He loved Riza but he knew very well that crossing _that_ line would just break a strong bond forged by sweat and tears… and hope.

He should've applied the same rule for Edward…

In the end, Ed chose his childhood sweetheart. It was the correct choice, even if it cost him his happiness. Roy Mustang was a public figure on the rise, and a man that lives for politics should never fall in love because his desires and needs are not his own anymore. Edward probably saw this coming and that's why he broke it off with him five years ago.

Roy had been selfish tonight. What else did he expect to happen? He coaxed Edward to commit sin, to be unfaithful to his wife. He had pushed Ed too far and Ed pushed back. But he hadn't known how much he had loved Ed until the blond completely broke his heart. Roy knew he had made an ass of himself tonight but that was the prize to pay for his egoist ways.

 

 

 

The Brigadier General dried his eyes with the back of his shirt then stood up from the couch. As he went into to his bedroom, Roy passed by the bed that witnessed so many memories, and walked to the large drawer in the far end of the room. He picked up a shoe box he had stashed behind his winter sweaters.

Roy brought the box with him to the balcony and sat on a metal chair. In the middle of the coming morning, and with the shoebox on his lap, he opened it and took a bunch of pictures out. They were pictures he had taken with Edward when they were still together. Most of the pictures were taken during their dates but some pictures were taken during intimate moments. He picked one picture in particular in which Edward was laying on bed, with his hair splayed like a halo around him, like a god depicted in old paintings. Edward's eyes in the picture looked back at him so affectionately… Roy always thought they would be together, forever. The Brigadier General brought the picture to his lips and kissed the photograph with tender love. He put the picture back on the shoebox and placed the lid on it before standing up. He laid the box on the tiled floor and grabbed a white ignition glove from one of the pockets in his black trousers. Roy fitted the glove onto his right hand…

With a weary sigh, he lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers, setting the box on fire. It was with a great deal of pain that he said goodbye to the young man in the pictures.

Ashes were the only physical evidence of the time he had shared with Edward, but the memories will always stay locked in his heart. Roy looked up at the dawning sky and noticed the fading stars. They reminded him of Edward and he couldn't help but to smile wistfully at them.

 

 

_~The End~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite frankly I'm amazed that chapter 1 got over 100 hits, a comment and kudos. I wasn't expecting much traffic because this is not your run of the mill Roy/Ed.
> 
> If you finished the long story, thanks. Now you know I can offer a shipping with a different formula. I have many plots saved on my computer and many do offer a scenario with Roy and Ed ending together but many of the stories provide a different interaction between those two. Why? Because I like to spice things up.
> 
> I'm planning on making Curiosity a multi-part series. Part 3 will have some Al/Mei action.
> 
> If there's a kink or a situation you like then email me and maybe I can make out a story from it. I'm game for a lot of things and what I don't know I research. I do have some non-negotiables, like no pedophilia or rape fantasy or blood or things that should not be eaten. I don't ship Ed/Hoenheim, Ed/Tucker, Ed/Scar or any other creepy dudes. I don't write MPreg but I'm ok with gender bent characters.
> 
> I won't take request from teenagers.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to add stories on an ongoing basis. Email me if there's something you like and want to see it written in a story. I am game for many things and many pairings, but I do have some limits. Also, I only accept requests from people 18 y/o and over.


End file.
